


#93. Thanksgiving

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Together again.....





	#93. Thanksgiving

“Happy Thanksgiving, Colin,” Brad said as Colin open the door to his hotel room. It was the second Monday in October when most of Canada celebrates their Thanksgiving. 

“I know it’s not much but since we’re in Canada during Thanksgiving I thought we should celebrate it with a somewhat traditional dinner.”

“Wait, why is there a third plate?”

“Oh I don’t know why,” Brad raised his voice slightly, towards the bathroom.

Out walked Deb, who Colin hadn’t seen in awhile.

“I’ll catch up with you later, Colin,” Brad said and left.


End file.
